


The Order of the Seder

by LaDonnaErrante



Series: Three Very Strange Haggadah Excerpts [1]
Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott, הגדה של פסח | Passover Haggada
Genre: (bad) poetry, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Crack, Gen, Order of the Seder, Passover, Poetry, Seder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chag Sameach Roga!  I took some liberties with your fandoms and the result is 3 crack filled days of Purim, on a Pesach theme!  Little Women is such a Christian text, that some of the traditional pesach ideas got a little Christian-ized...woops! Though I imagine a March Family Seder would include many more references to Pilgrim’s Progress than I have managed here.  </p>
<p>Also, I’m not nearly as good a poet as Jo March, so please forgive any inconsistencies in meter or rhyme. And thanks to N for her invaluable beta skills.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Order of the Seder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/gifts).



> Chag Sameach Roga! I took some liberties with your fandoms and the result is 3 crack filled days of Purim, on a Pesach theme! Little Women is such a Christian text, that some of the traditional pesach ideas got a little Christian-ized...woops! Though I imagine a March Family Seder would include many more references to Pilgrim’s Progress than I have managed here. 
> 
> Also, I’m not nearly as good a poet as Jo March, so please forgive any inconsistencies in meter or rhyme. And thanks to N for her invaluable beta skills.

_A poem, found penciled in the front cover of the March Family Haggadah._

* * *

 

In a quaint little house at the dawn of spring  
A little family gathers to share and sing

Each year at the table they tell a great tale   
Of freedom and slavery in precise detail

With a Mighty Hand and an Outstretched Arm  
The True Friend saved the people from harm

Tonight we relax and recount and regale  
Prompting daughters with questions to ask without fail

Father begins, blessing the fruit of the vine  
To hallow this season of freedom divine 

We honor the spring with bright sprigs of green  
Fresh beginnings call out, a new earth it would seem

In our delight at new life we shan’t forget  
The tears that vicious tyranny did beget

This bread of affliction we humbly uplift  
Broken to share with the poor, a true gift

In the Land of Egypt the People cried out   
For rescue from oppression they did shout.

The youngest among us, four questions must ask  
Our dear Mrs. Malaprop is up to the task.

Bread, and shankbone, and herb we must explicate  
Three paschal symbols Mr. Laurence will elevate.

The bondage was bitter; the labor was hard  
From beatings and thrashings slaves’ backs were left scarred.

Now this bitter herb as our penance does serve,   
But working in freedom, charoset we deserve

We eat like the kings at a table so fine  
Like the Pharaoh at dinner, we all recline

With Hannah’s fishballs the meal starts  
Simple and salubrious our food is her art.

Before we finish, there’s a game we must play  
For Teddy has hidden the dessert away

With full plates and full hearts, our prayers we say  
We give thanks for Freedom to serve God today 

For our prophet and savior, Meg opens the door   
We all lift our glasses for cup number four

Then there are hymns, sung ever so sweetly  
Marmee’s gentle harmonies fill us completely

Beth’s piano sounds strong and clear  
Melodies of redemption sung with great cheer

Before we retire, there’s a last silly note  
A boy and a cat and a dog and a goat

At last we can say our rite is finished with skill.  
Next year we’ll rejoice in the city in on the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> For those unfamiliar with a Passover Seder, you can find some helpful explanations here: http://www.myjewishlearning.com/holidays/Jewish_Holidays/Passover/The_Seder.shtml


End file.
